


The great Avengers get-together

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a little Avengers get-together after everyone has settled down. (Worked on and made by with a friend from tumblr. Shout-out to her!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The great Avengers get-together

            A streak of red hair flashed past Steve, followed by brunette hair just as long. He sighed and rested his head on the couch. Normally the girls were good, but the day they were running late…of course.

            “Tallia!” The girl screeched, chasing after her younger sister through the house. “Get back here, I need my hairbrush!” She yelled to her ginger sibling.

            “No way! I need it and I lost mine, anyway, Sif!” The younger girl proceeded to brush her hair, practically taunting her older sister.

            “Oh, that is so _it_!” Sif shouted, and lunged for her sister. She proceeded to yank the hairbrush from her sister’s hands, and was about to throw punches before Darcy rushed around the corner and pulled Sif off her sister. She glared at Steve, who shrugged and sighed, getting off the couch to hold Tallia who was sticking her tongue out at her sister.

            “Girls! We have fifteen minutes to get ready. Sif Jamie Rogers, you’re not dressed, and you’re nine years old! You know better! And Tal, I have your hairbrush right here,” Darcy said and handed the younger girl the source of commotion; a black hairbrush filled with bright red hairs. “Remember to use your words, and always ask nicely.” Manners were something the girls took after their mom on, barely inheriting their fathers charisma.

            Steve nodded along with his wife in agreement. “Sif, please get dressed. You know that you get to see all your cousins, why make us wait? And Aunt Sif will even be there, how fun will that be!” The younger Sif nodded with a grin on her face, the earlier scuffle forgotten.

            “I can’t wait to see Uncle Bucky!” She said with Steve’s smile, and raced back into her bedroom to change for the big get-together.

            “And Tallia,” Steve said, looking at the seven-year-old in his arms, “You haven’t eaten breakfast. Go make yourself some breakfast?” Tallia nodded with a solemn smile and a ‘yes sir’. Since she turned six and found out her dad was Captain America, she had a lot more respect for him. Darcy let out a huge groan and flopped back onto the couch. Today was the two-month get-together for all the Avengers and their kids. The kids had all met one-another, but rarely did they get to see everyone all at once, and today was special because Lady Sif would be joining them, even if she had no children of her own.

            “You ready to face the Starks? I hear Pep is really protective of her new baby,” Darcy said with a smile. Every day it amazed Steve that they had been married for eleven years, and had children for nine.

            He gave his wife the same smile he always did; the dopey one when he was really happy. “I am. It’s a boy, right?” Even though Steve was still avenging, he saw everyone a lot less because the world had calmed down, which is what prompted him to start a family with the love of his life, Darcy. She was still working in the lab with Jane, who was around a lot less with all of her kids.

            “I believe it is,” She said with a smile. “Sorry I couldn’t give you a boy,” she said with a smaller smile, one of lingering sadness. After two children, there was an accident in the lab with radioactivity, making her lose fertility. After they decided they wanted kids, they always joked about a mini-Steve, probably playing with Bucky’s kids, running around and being just like his dad.

            “Hey,” Steve said, face going stern, his voice falling back to his Captain days, “Neither of our girls are even close to disappointing. And even if it was a fantasy, there was no guarantee it would happen. Plus, they’re both beautiful and have my eyes, so I really can’t complain. If anything, it was my fault. My super swimmers, eh?” He smirked and pecked his wife on the lips.

            “I know, you’re right,” she smiled and snuggled into the crook of his arm, “I love you. Also, I’m really excited to see the gang again. It’ll be fun.” Steve nodded and kissed Darcy on her forehead, just happy to be alive. Sif came running around the corner, jumping up on the couch with the surprising strength she no doubt got from her father.

            “When can we leave?” Their daughter asked eagerly, nestling between her parents. Steve turned and began tickling his daughter, pure joy on his face.

            “I don’t know…” he started while Sif laughed and giggles at her fathers nimble fingers. Darcy chuckled and went to the bathroom to re-touch her makeup. “Why don’t you go get your sister and then we can leave?” the small girl got up immediately and scrambled to the kitchen saying ‘jeez, jeez, I’m goin’!’ Steve chuckled, his eldest had picked up on his Brooklyn accent, as well as her mothers fast tongue, so she was very clearly Bucky’s favorite niece.

            After a suspicious silence, followed by loud laughter in the kitchen, the two girls marched in singing ‘My sister and I’ by Jimmy Dorsey, sporting huge grins and almost breaking out in laughter several time. Steve couldn’t help but smile with them, it was his favorite song from the 40’s, and they knew it, too. They finished on the big number from his Captain America propaganda, and Steve broke. He started laughing, and ended up with his daughters on either side of him, laughing their heads off.

            Darcy came back in to find them trying to calm their giggles, a slight smirk on her face. “Oh my goodness, you guys. Come on, let’s go. We’ll be late, you fools,” she chuckled as she grabbed the car keys. They all piled into the car without another word, driving away from their small home in the New York country-side. It was forty-five minutes from Stark Tower, which was nice. Sif and Tallie were both watching a movie on a Stark pad and reading a comic, respectively, and Steve was talking quietly with Darcy in the front.

            “Babe,” Steve said, holding one of her hands, as the other was on the steering wheel, “I love you.”

            Darcy gave him a suspicious side-ways glance and replied, “I love you, too. What do you want?”

            Steve gave her the dopey-puppy smile, because she knew him so well, “Can we get doughnuts?” He asked simply.

            Darcy began cracking up, trying to get the girls to ignore her silent laughter. Luckily, they were both busy enough that they didn’t seem to notice or care. “Oh my God Steve, it’s fifteen minutes more, you just ate, and they’ll have food there. We can get doughnuts on the way back. That’s final,” she said, a bit of happy tear still in her eyes.

            Steve replied with a pout and huffed, “No fair.” For a biologically 40 year old man, he was pretty immature. Darcy just smiled and drove faster, because her husband’s ‘no-fair’ face was just too-funny.

            Fifteen minutes later they were pulling into the parking garage of the official Avengers tower, and Steve, Sif, and Tallie could barely conceal their excitement. As soon as the car turned off, the girls rushed out, already knowing the way from previous visits. Steve, ever the gentleman, helped Darcy out of the car, and they walked towards the elevators, to where the girls had presumably already gone out.

             “Jay! How’ve you been?”

            “ **Excellent, Miss Rogers, Mr. Rogers. I have to inform you your daughters have already taken the elevator to the rooftop in order to meet with your cohorts.”**

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Steve replied. They stepped into the second elevator and rode up, hand in hand. “Nervous?” He asked, eyes cocked but lips smiling. Darcy leaned in for a kiss, silencing his concerns.

            Just before the doors opened, she replied, “Not at all,” with a smile.

            The two stepped out to see only a couples missing, like the Wilsons and both Maximoffs. Tallie was sitting on aunt Natasha’s lap, happily chatting away while her aunt nodded and smiled down. Tallie became her semi-adoptive daughter, Nat falling in love with the smart girl and her similar red hair. She loved her own daughter, but she was so much like Barton, Tallie was almost more closely related to Nat. Darcy loved this, as Nat was actually a great role model, and was not afraid to teach any of the youngsters self-defense. This also made Steve happy in turn, as he wanted nothing more than his girls to be safe.

            The two quickly spotted mini-Sif, who was riding around on Bucky’s shoulders. Steve smiled over at him, and waved, Bucky winking in turn. It made the blonde’s heart swell with emotion, knowing that what the two had thought wasn’t possible became very much so, and even happened. Bucky had two of his own, both older than Steve’s girls at ages eleven and thirteen. Sandra, much like her father before Steve found him after HYDRA, was a bit of a loner and didn’t really interact with anyone besides her brother and Thor’s eldest, Tyra.

            Darcy was quickly greeted by Jane, who wobbled over to them with a bump in her belly very prominent, “Number five?” Darcy exclaimed, and put a hand on her best-friends belly. She smiled to her former-assistant (Darcy was more of a partner now, she had picked up a lot when interning) and nodded.

            “I can’t believe it either…but Thor-god of fertility and all that jazz,” she giggled. The two girls walked over to some chairs where Pepper was coddling a baby in her arms. Steve smiled again, the emotion never fully leaving his face.

            He walked over to Bucky, who had since put Sif down (and she was off running with Wilson’s second son after they made an appearance) and was now reclined in a seat, enjoying just being there. When Steve got close enough, the former assassin pulled him into a hug; and not at all the manly-kind. The kind of hug you give to someone who means a lot to you.

            “I missed you, Buck,” Steve stated, pulling away. 

            Bucky grinned back at him, “You, too, punk!” Steve rolled his eyes at the old nickname, but it did bring back fond memories.

            “Jerk. Where’s Stark?”

            “Which one?” Bucky snorted, “Papa Stark, Mama Stark, or Baby Stark?”

            Steve sat down in a chair next to his long-time friend with an ‘oomph’, “Papa Stark. I should really say hi…”

            “Eh-he’ll live with it. He’s probably inside getting more formula for the baby or something. It’s actually kinda cute that he cares about something now,” Bucky replied.

            “What’s his name? The baby?”

            Bucky smiled through the beer against his lips, “Logan get this, _Steve_ Stark. It’s a baby, named after you!” The brunette nodded to his companion with a satisfied smirk when the other began coughing on his drink and sputtering.

            “M’still mad you didn’t name one of your kids after me. I did it for you, S’only fair,” Steve retorted.

            “Yeah, but Timothy Howard Barned sounds so much better than ‘Timothy Steve Barnes’,”

            Steve raised his beer in response, and Bucky’s son soon came around the corner and right next to his dad. They looked similar enough, but when you saw his mother, Samantha, you knew he looked more like her than compared to his father.

            “Hey dad, who’s that girl?” He asked, pointing over towards a girl who looked about his age. She had mousey brown hair and was talking to Natasha, her hands very animated.

            “Meredith, why do you as-” Bucky started,

            “Thanks, Dad!” He said with his father’s grin and took off again. Bucky groaned and put his palm over his face.

            “Just like his old man, eh? Isn’t that Natasha’s kid…?” Steve questioned while trying to conceal laughter.

            “Don’t even get me started. He’ll learn his lesson…hopefully,” Bucky sighed, “How’ve you been?”

            “Well, every morning I wake up and I can’t believe any of it is real. I just didn’t think anything like this could ever happen. And the fact Darcy and I will age together finally, it’s almost too perfect.”

            “I feel you. Maybe Lady Sif would enjoy re-telling the tale of her great heroics for the kids-I’m sure some of them haven’t heard the story yet.”

            “Yeah-If Thor doesn’t beat her to it!”

            As if he could hear them (And he probably could), Thor motioned towards everyone, signaling another event. The elder children knew most of his sorties, but this one only Tallie and little Sif knew.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

_Gather around, children and spawn of the Avengers. I have come to tell the tale of Lady Sif’s great heroism in times of crisis. Let this all be lesson to you young’ns, for her mighty strength might be feared or wished for among many in this realm._

_Once, there was a lovely young lady who worked for my beloved, Jane. Her assistant’s name was Lady Darcy. Lady Darcy was a fearless and brave warrior for the realm of Midgard, constantly there to support her friends and kin, and to defeat her enemies. Lady Darcy, you could say, was almost as strong and powerful as Lady Sif of Asgard._

_In Asgard, there resided another female warrior, Lady Sif. She was more brave and powerful than any of the land, and with the warriors three and myself, went on many great adventures. She fought with heart, spirit, and distain for anyone who might question her. She had slayed countless dis-believers of her prowess, along with those who do not understand one can be a woman and fearsome at the same time. And so, these two lived in separate realms, going about there ways and never meeting._

_On the eve of myself and Lady Jane’s wedding, we transported countless Midgardians to my home world, Asgard. T’was a glorious night, filled with singing, dancing, and laughter, On this eve, two of my closest friends met, lady Sif and Lady Darcy, Their differences few and spirits high, they formed a close bond in a single night._

_From then on, the two would visit each other on their separate planets, learning the other’s culture and becoming glorious friends. This went on for-how long, Lady Sif?_

_Two years! Can you believe that, children? For two years I took trips to your realm, t’was much fun._

_Of course! For two years, they visited and became good friends. On a particular night during the summer, this very tower was attacked. I know, children, the impossible happened. While defending innocent civilians with her might lightning gun, Lady Darcy was mortally shot. My great comrade, Steven, was there almost instantly, eliminating the threat to be at his love’s side, for their passion for each other was great. But even their strong love was not enough to save Lady Darcy from the poisonous bullet wound in her right shoulder._

_Lady Darcy was rushed into critical care, Steven staying behind to finish the battle. Upon hearing the news of Lady Darcy being wounded, Sif took an extra trip to Midgard. She helped end the battle, and along with Steven and the other Avengers, visited Lady Darcy. But alas, the sun was low in the sky and Lady Darcy was leaving fast. A very toxic poison had entered her blood stream along with the bullet, and the doctors could do nothing. With no one to save her, the Avengers and Darcy’s close family were left to mourn her loss._

_But, there was one thing even I didn’t remember. There is an ancient legend on Asgard that some of our people, Asgardians, have human counterparts. It is said these two special people will have a close bond, when one feels pain, the other will too. In this legend, it is said that the Asgardian may grant immortality to their human counterpart in exchange for their near-immortal lifespans. And so, Sif realized, she and Darcy had the connection. When Lady Darcy seemingly only had a few hours before death, Sif felt her pain. And Lady Sif knew that she had to grant Darcy’s health, for the poison was working quickly and Lady Darcy was slipping away._

_And when Lady Sif offered the solution, Lady Darcy was not eager to take it. After all, how could she take the one thing from her closest friend that made her truly Asgardian? But so Sif insisted, and as the poison slowly made Darcy drift away, she agreed. And so Sif began the ancient prayer to Odin and the golden apple tree of immortality. But just before the transaction was complete, and everything was over, Darcy made her own prayer to Odin._

_“Odin and the tree of immortality,” she cried, minutes from almost death, “I wish not to be immortal, but simply a longer lifespan. I wish to live as long as my love, Steven Rogers, and in return I hope you will grant the noble Sif the rest of her life. Please, O great ones of Asgard, hear me!”_

_And Odin must have heard, for the poison was abolished, Lady Darcy bathed in a radiant, healthy glow. Lady Sif felt no different, but was almost sure that Darcy’s wish had been honored. And with that, Lady Darcy was younger again, the same age as Steven. We are sure that they will grow old at the same rate, and die happily one day together. Know, young’uns, that love is a strong force; but quite often, friendship can be stronger._

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

            Darcy sighed and leaned against Steve, and he wrapped an arm around her instinctively. “I love you,” she breathed once Thor had finished, and all the children were getting up and running around.

            He looked down at his wife, his beautiful, funny, snarky wife, and kissed her. It was a bit passionate for the likes of being around so many children, but they turned away so as not to offend anyone. When they broke apart, a bit flushed he whispered back into her ear, “I love you, too. And I love out girls and our lives and everything you’ve done. Thank you.”

            She beamed back up at him, glowing. With a final hug, she left to go help Pepper with the baby, because he was pretty darn cute. Steve walked back over to where he and Bucky were sitting earlier, sighing and reclining in the chair, taking a moment to just breathe. Being with everyone was great, but they could be a bit smothering.

            “Dad!” Someone cried, right next to him. He shot up straight and turned to see who it was, and saw her bright red hair. It was Tallie, of course. “Auntie Nat is teaching us to kick…with a dummy! Can I do it too, please? All the big kids are!” she said, practically jumping with excitement.

            Steve sighed and ruffled her hair. He wanted to teach her self defense himself, be he supposed that Natasha would be better because she was a girl herself. “Of course, Tal. Just-be careful, okay?”

            “Okay, Dad!” She said, and with a quick peck on his cheek she was off. Soon after she left, Thor sat next to him, giving him a rough pat on the back.

            “Did you enjoy the recollection of Darcy and Sif’s adventure? I do think the children were quite entertained,” he commented.

            Steve nodded in agreement. Thor was pretty great at telling stories, but then again, so was Sif. Must be an Asgardian thing. “I think the kids liked it, too. I still can’t believe we were so lucky for Sif to have done that-it’s still almost unreal.”

            “To that I must agree, Steven. Her boldness is uncommon, even among Asgardians. So, tell me Steven, do you children possess the same unique capabilities you do? Sif seems to be quite bold like her mother and Lady Sif, who she was named after. She seems strong, yes?”

            “Yes, actually. Sif is growing unusually fast for her age, she is only nine and already four foot seven.”

            “Goodness, she seems to have inherited her father’s, ahem, upgrades? Four foot seven, that is large for the average Midgardian of nine years?”

            “’Tis, old pal. Although she is much stronger than her sister, she isn’t as wise. She seems to have gotten her mother’s stubborn ways, if anything. But I love them both either way, special or not.”

            “And your younger one, Tallia?”       

            “Tallia…as far as we know she’s just like I was at that age, if a bit less sick. She’s still a bit frail, but pretty smart. What about you, Thor? Five kids, one of them must have the power of lightning?”

            Thor’s smile grew wider and he nodded back to Steve. “Lightning, no, but my eldest seems to have the power of thunder. One the eve of her naming ceremony, she conjured a great storm of wind and thunder, but alas, there was no lightning. And thus we names her Tyra; Like a thunder. She is loud as well, very well spoken but a bit brash, like myself. My first son, when he was but a wee babe disappeared, only to re-appear moments later. And thus he was Loki. The others have yet to uncover a power.” He leaned back into his chair, satisfied with his tale.

            “Ah, but they all look like you. All four of them bright toe-heads,” Steve commented.

            “Steven, why would you insult my spawn as heads-of-toe? It is an insult of such and I am quite dismayed you would dis my family in such a manner!” The thunder god said, slightly displeased.

            “No-Thor, I wouldn’t insult your family,” Steve laughed, “It simply means blonde, all of your kids are blonde like you.”

            “Ah, this is true. Jane was a but upset when none of the children looked alike their maternal parent. But-she loves them so. However, I must bid you farewell, it seems as though young Astrid has injured herself. Goodbye, Steven.”

            Steve just waved goodbye, watching all of his friends and family talk and run around.

#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

            Darcy cradled tiny Logan in her arms. She was used to holding babies much larger, since she birthed the children of a super-soldier and helped care for a God’s half children. Logan’s eyes were bright green like his mother’s, but had the same face as his father. And yet, even as a a baby, he seemed to constantly analyze his surroundings, rarely smiling. Even so, Darcy wanted another child. It wasn’t possible, but she found herself wishing anyway.

            When the small child began to cry, Darcy handed him back to Pepper, who was eager to take back her son. Both mother and father were a tad possessive, but still were willing for others to help.

            “Thanks,” Pepper smiled as she rocked her child into a blissful sleep.

            Darcy smiled back, staring longingly at the baby, “No problem!” She said, still feeling a pang of jealousy she couldn’t have another. But still, she was happy for Tony and Pepper, and Jane, too.

            She turned back to her friend who was, unsurprisingly, tapping eagerly onto a StarkPad.

            “Can’t you ever stop Science!ing?” Darcy laughed, pulling the pad from her hands.

            “I’m afraid I know the feeling,” Seva commented. “Bruce is either playing with our daughter or tapping away on a laptop!” She agreed.

            Seva came as a bit of a surprise to everyone. All of the Avengers and Co. thought that Bruce would get back with Betty, but instead returned home from one of his ‘peace-love-science’ expeditions in India with a girlfriend. They got married soon after and now had a lovely daughter. Seva’s accent was still a little rough, but she was speaking more fluent English everyday, and pretty much everyone loved her calm nature.

            Darcy nodded furiously, “Right? You need something else to do…”

            Jane snorted, “As if being pregnant isn’t hard enough!” She retorted. The three woman continued to tease each other, laughing and smiling like fools.

            “So, Seva, how old is your daughter again?” Darcy questioned once Jane had stopped laughing (Yes Jane, I remember the time in the lab you told me to watch mold grow, sure, it was hilarious. Okay!, just shut up now.)

            “Aditi turned seven a week ago, she is growing so fast, it’s quite amazing!” Seva responded.

            “I remember thinking that, it really is amazing to watch them grow so quickly,” Jane said, agreeing with Seva.

            Darcy snickered and Jane responded with raised eyebrows, “You would know, mother of God-Spawn,” She laughed, unable to hold back. Jane just glared at her, but soon she, too, was laughing with her friend.

            The rest of the night was great, everyone having a blast. There were limited injuries, the biggest of which occurred when Bucky and Clint went head-to-head in MarioKart. After Steve relaxed a bit he stuck to his wife the rest of the evening, watching their kids from afar, standing in wonderment at how this was even their life. All was well, and they spent the rest of the evening in good company with their dear friends, laughing, joking, and reminiscing on old times.

 

Life was good, and everyone was content to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> But I might even turn this into a series!


End file.
